borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Empty Billabong/Transcript
(Talk to Peepot) Peepot: Hey. I might have a job. For you. (Accept mission) Peepot: So... my best mate in the whole wide world's gone missin', and I could really use some help finding him... I think it was a him... unless it was a her... Peepot: No no, it was definitely a him. Can't remember her name though. Peepot: Used to call her the Jolly Swagman -- he was always such a happy bloke, always had a smile and a song for everyone. Terrible singer he was! Oh, my ears would bleed! She was always going walkabout across the moon and usually came back raving about some crazy thing or other. I can't tell you where he was last seen... if you could find her -- he owes me a drink! (Find Jolly Swagman) Peepot: Ah, there she is! Look like he's sleeping! Do you think he's sleeping? *'Athena (if present):' His sleep is not with the living. *'Wilhelm (if present):' No. *'Nisha (if present):' Nope. Dead as can be. *'Claptrap (if present):' Oh, no -- he's not breathing, so he's DEFINITELY dead. *'Jack2 (if present):' Ohhh, yeah, naw, definitely dead. *'Aurelia (if present):' Nope. He's dead as my uncle after he tried to fistfight that... oh, what do you call them? Truck. Moving truck. Peepot: Right, well. See if he left a note. Check her pockets, will you? (Search body) Peepot: Oh, she left an ECHO. Maybe that'll tell us more about the sorry tale! Whaddaya reckon? (Pick up ECHO) Jolly Swagman (on ECHO): Oooh, the things I've seen! I've gone walkabout, all the way to Vorago Solitude! I've seen an enormous giant billabong -- a giant empty billabong with bright purple light shooting out of it, and I heard the deafening silent prayers of an ancient people ringing out from the depths of it! I camped by it, and I sang as I watched as my billy boiled. Then up leapt a jumbuck! I grabbed him with glee, and shoved it in my tuckerbag. But then I returned from the distant land, and I went, and lost it camped not far from here. Blasted kraggons attacked me! Go find it, Peepot. Then you'll know I speaketh the truth. Check yer ECHO. I'm plum tuckered out. Reckon I might die now. Peepot: Heh, not so jolly now, is he? Sounds like he got moonstroke, poor bugger. He didn't know what he was saying, just wandering around for days, losing his mind. I never heard of an empty billabong, and I definitely never heard of no jumbuck. A sad way for him to go... still owing me a drink. I expect she'll get over it. Peepot: Wonder where that tuckerbag is, then. Have a look around, see if you can find it. Peepot: Jumbuck! Poor raving lunatic! He never should have gone as far as Vorago Solitude! No one ever comes back from there without being a few slices shorter of a loaf! I'd never bloody go. (Find tuckerbag) Peepot: There it is! That's the tuckerbag! Shoot! Shoot! Kill the kraggons! (Return tuckerbag) Peepot: Who are you?! Oh, don't matter -- I just found this. My best mate in all the world sent it to me. It's her tuckerbag -- says there's a jumbuck inside! Hahahaha -- they don't even exist! Peepot: Oh. Oh! It's... it's a jumbuck! They do exist! I think it thinks I'm his mum! It's an idiot! I look nothing like him! Peepot: Do you think that means there's really a billabong somehwere out there too? A giant empty billabong with bright purple light shooting out of it with the deafening silent prayers of an ancient people ringing out from the depths of it?! Naaaah, haha! Thanks for the help though! (Turn in) Peepot: Unless... there IS a giant purple hole with light shooting out of it. You reckon the lil' feller wants a drink? Category:Transcripts